KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Sex, love,and shadow clones
by poorproplayer
Summary: Sakura wants a five-some but with only Naruto! A lemony story of my favorite naruto pairing sakura x naruto


_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! **_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the naruto characters and story etc.

_**Prologue:**_ This story takes place after Naruto Shippuuden and after Naruto gives up trying to bring Sasuke back, thus they fight and Naruto defeats him. Sakura gets over Sasuke and yeah Naruto and Sakura have started dating.

Sometime later Naruto was on a mission and got injured and is currently lying in the infirmary recovering.

Naruto's eyes peered open dizzily, vision blurred, his head still groggy from the anesthesia jutsu put on him. Once his eyes began focusing he realized he was staring at the ceiling of the Konoha hospital. He turned stiffly to his side, his body still feeling a bit numb and noticed the vase full of white wilting flowers, probably left by Sakura whom was nowhere to be seen. Then glancing at the white sliding door that allowed access to his hospital room, he heard soft footsteps slowly growing louder as the person drew nearer to the door. With a rough noise, the door slid open and peering in was the beautiful face of Sakura. The sight of Naruto awake put a smile on Sakura's face as she rushed over wearing her usual red sleeve-less shirt, short skirt, and knee high boots and hugged the bandaged shinobi unaware of the sudden jolt of pain that shot up Naruto's side. To exhausted to say anything Naruto laid there helplessly as Sakura's grip tightened. Fortunately, Sakura released her hold on the to-be hokage and set fresh flowers in the vase.

Turning around Sakura asked,

"So how are you feeling?" With an expression of deep concern, Sakura has always been the caring type.

With a sudden burst of velocity and a blur of glove and arm, the lethal fist of Sakura slammed hard against the white pillow, within inches of the startled Naruto's left cheek.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better than I am. I've just spent the last two days worrying the hell out of me waiting for you to recover! A deep wound like that takes more than a few healing jutsus to fix!"

Then again Sakura did have quite the temper…

"I'd probably rip your head off if I didn't love you so much", Sakura added cooling down and bent lower to hug Naruto again, luckily for Naruto, Sakura's grip was not nearly as tight this time around.

"Well since your body has pretty much healed, all that's left is the exterior skin and muscle." Placing her hands above Naruto's abdomen, Sakura gathered some chakra and soon green flowing energy slowly eased the pain, healing the injury.

"This could take a while so you best just stay down for now."

Naruto relaxed his body letting sleep takeover and before long was sound asleep.

* * *

Eyes slowly opening, Naruto saw Sakura bent over him still healing, emitting the jade colored chakra. His eyes could not help but stare at Sakura's perky breasts, which had grown quite a bit in the past 2 or 3 years. Quickly noticing Naruto's awakening; Sakura stopped her jutsu and helped Naruto sit up.

"So how are you feeling now?" Sakura asked questionably.

Quickly Naruto readied his hands as to block any incoming fists that might want to smash his face.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you, just want to know how your feeling that's all." Sakura said a bit offended.

Though, Naruto did feel great. Never better. Those healing jutsu's always seemed like magic to him. One minute your injured the next your healed.

"So Naruto, I was wondering,"

"That if you were planning to become hokage,"

"You know, we can't have a hokage that's, well…" Sakura mumbled awkwardly as she proceeded to lock the door.

"Simply put, we can't have a hokage that's still a virgin, can we?"

Upon hearing this, Naruto blushed a bright shade of crimson and began trying to convince Sakura to reconsider having sex in a hospital of all places. Maybe somewhere more private like his apartment or at least somewhere more reasonable than a hospital room.

Letting out a soft giggle Sakura turned around and faced Naruto showing off her physical attractiveness. All thought processes ceased to function as Naruto's gaze went from her eyes, to her well developed chest, to her long legs. Maybe doing it in a hospital room wasn't so bad after all.

Seductively, Sakura made her advances toward the trembling Naruto as she began undressing, taking off her combat equipment and slid under the thin hospital blanket, her hand resting dangerously close to Naruto's rock-hard crotch.

"I'm still sexually pure too, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I don't know my way around a man's body. Being a medical ninja does have its perks," Sakura whispered teasingly pressing her lips against Naruto's. Head spinning, Naruto felt Sakura's tongue eagerly exploring the cavity of his mouth. Letting his hormones take over, Naruto complimented her kiss with his own bit of exploring. Both their lustful desires began to spill over taking control of their bodies as their kisses began to become more "wet" and full of desire. As their hungry lips parted, a thin strand of shared saliva was left bridging their mouths. Sensuously Sakura removed her shirt, revealing more of her large breasts innocently covered by the laced bra underneath. Naruto quickly unhooked the unneeded undergarment and slowly massaged Sakura's breasts, teasingly sucking the erect nipples. Naruto enjoyed the soft moans Sakura made as he continued. The male ninja's lips made their way up Sakura's breasts, teasing the nape of the neck, and finally meeting with the medical ninja's own wet lips. Each taking turns going in and out, not wasting even a moment. However one's bodily needs can even overcome the strongest of emotions, with their kiss broken, each took in quick breathes and then eagerly continued the love making.

Naruto felt Sakura's thin fingers playfully rubbing the tip of his cock, still restrained within his pants. As the rubbing progressed, a wet splotch of pre-cum stained the orange pants and unable to hold back, Naruto let out a low moan parting their lips. With a smirk of satisfaction Sakura slid off the troublesome restraints finally freeing the fully erected cock. Without hesitation she pressed her lips upon the head while her hands gently stroked the shaft of the throbbing member. Naruto let out another moan as Sakura's took the whole thing in, her head bobbing up and down in rhythmic motions. It didn't take long for Sakura to taste the salty fluid had Naruto ejaculated after 30 seconds of the blowjob. Swallowing eagerly and not wasting any of it, Sakura lifted her head and couldn't help but smile seeing Naruto looking so aroused.

Provocatively the pink haired ninja spread her breasts and slid Naruto's still stiff cock in between her cleavage. In slow, seductive motions she massaged Naruto's cock with her perky breasts, pleased with her lover's reaction. Naruto's head and cock were in complete turmoil as Sakura rubbed her breasts together so pleasurably. A sudden spurt of semen shot out from in between Sakura's breasts, some of the emissions landing on her cheek and nose. With a satisfied smile, she wiped the thick white liquid from her face and savored the taste of the fluid on her fingers. Feeling Naruto's cock growing soft, Sakura slid down her leggings and revealed her white laced panties. Sakura's clear vaginal fluids soaking through the thin fabric, her pussy wet and aroused. Spreading her legs apart, Sakura allowed access within the inner chambers of her womb for Naruto's hungry lips. A shiver of pleasure vibrated through Sakura's body, making her blush at such unexpected pleasure of Naruto's tongue gently licking and caressing the soft sensitive flesh soaked from so much pleasure and arousal.

"Ohh… "

"Naruto…"

Sakura moaned as Naruto dove his tongue deeper, not leaving a spot unattended. Retracting his tongue, Naruto focused on the enlarged clitoris begging for attention. Sakura's soft moans turned into pleasurable screams as she neared her climax. Upon her orgasm, juices gushed out into the waiting lips of the yellow haired ninja. A bit startled at the sudden surge of love juices, Naruto eagerly swallowed the mouthfuls of liquid. With some still left within his mouth, Naruto locked lips with his lover. Both of them shared and savored the clear fluids, openly passing from each other's lips. The taste of her own juices enticed Sakura as she began to rub her clitoris uncontrollably in arousal.

Lying on her back against the mattress, Sakura again spread her legs, but this time her aroused expression and spread open vagina, clearly conveyed that she was begging for penetration, relief from such sexual agony. By now Naruto was hard once again and without hesitation Naruto pressed the tip of this cock against the sopping wet genitals, slowly easing his way into the tight passage of Sakura's body. Once he was all the way in, Naruto began thrusting his hips, sliding his member in and out, making Sakura moan with excitement. Huge waves of pleasure riveted through both of their bodies as their breathing became heavy, both nearing their climax. Unable to hold out any longer Naruto came, his semen spilling into Sakura.

"Don't stop Naruto"

"Keep going…"

With the rest of his remaining strength Naruto's thrusts became more erratic. Both of their moans became increasingly louder as each progressed further to their climax and with one final long awaited movement both Sakura and Naruto let out a final scream of pleasure, both orgasms happening within seconds of the other. Both ninjas collapsed in exhaustion gasping for air, lying next to each other in embrace, recuperating from the sexual passion that had just taken place. After several minutes of deep breathing and quick kisses, each of them was ready for more. Sakura faced the foot of the bed showing her behind to Naruto. Sakura spread the opening above her dripping pussy, wanting pleasure in this hole as well.

"I want it back here too," Sakura said in such a seductive position making Naruto's cock perk straight up, wanting to plunge into Sakura's body once more. Using some of the leftover juices seeping from Sakura's womb as lubricant, Naruto pushed his cock deep into Sakura's anus and was surprised at how much different if felt in here than her pussy had felt. Sakura let out loud pleasurable moans in unison with Naruto's thrusting. Again both of their moans turned to loud screams of passion as once again they reached their orgasms.

Out of breath, the two ninjas laid side by side watching each other's chest move up and down with harsh breathing. Suddenly a playful smirk stretched across Sakura's face as a dirty thought came to mind. The words Sakura had softly whispered into Naruto's ear made him blush, in that he started realizing just how crazy Sakura could be in bed. Placing his middle and pointer finger of each hand in a "T" shape Naruto shouted:

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly four white puffs of smoke burst around the room, revealing four other Narutos surrounding the smiling Sakura.

"Getting done by five of you?" Sakura questioned pleasingly eyeing the five cocks surrounding her. Firstly she straddled the crotch of the real Naruto, sliding his erection within, and then spreading her ass open ushering for another cock to enter not letting any part of her go unattended. As the second Naruto slid his cock into her anus, Sakura let out a soft moan of excitement of having both her openings being penetrated by her lover. Two more Narutos stepped up and got handjobs while enjoying Sakura's voluptuous breasts. Extremely aroused, Sakura began licking and sucking the last Naruto's cock surprised at how strange yet pleasuring it was to be done by five Narutos. All five Narutos were astounded at how it was possible for one woman to pleasure five men at the same time! Feeling every part of her body being pleasured, Sakura moaned uncontrollably unable to contain herself. She could already feel the hot white liquid dripping from the erections cupped in her hands and it didn't take long for the one between her lips to come as well. Swallowing the mouthful of fluids then felt pleasure like never before, as her own hips rode up and down along Naruto's cock in swifter motions. She could feel the Naruto entering her from behind quickening his pace as well, thrusting and going deeper only making Sakura's pleasurable moans grow louder. In a sudden burst of passion, both Narutos came and Sakura unable to control her body any longer, she let out one scream of pleasure, her juices gushing forth. Letting out a huge sigh of sexual relief Sakura collapsed next to the real Naruto, the four other shadow clones disappearing in puffs of smoke. Naruto was also breathing heavy as he could feel what his clones had felt all at the same time! Sakura wrapped her arms around her partner's chest giving him a quick kiss, both too exhausted for words; they drifted off in a blissful sleep. However just before the welcoming rest could take full effect, Sakura whispered contently to Naruto:

"Next time…let's try…"

"Your mass shadow clone jutsu!"


End file.
